


Sploshing Good Time

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Gotham Nights [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Chocolate Syrup, Clowns, Crazy In Love, F/M, Food, Honey, Ice Cream, No abuse, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Whipped Cream, mad love, murderous clowns, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Junk food+Joker+Harley+sex





	Sploshing Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



Harley hummed softly to herself with a sucker in the side of her mouth as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror that leaned against the wall. She did a little twirl, stopped, and struck a pose. She giggled and grabbed a teddy bear from the floor; the bear was missing it's eyes. Harley had painted X's where the eyes should be and had traced the X's with big hearts. She grinned around her sucker, dancing around with the bear, her arms outstretched for a few seconds before she stopped and posed again in front of the mirror. 

She had made herself a new costume, this one with a tutu-like skirt of layered ruffles. She had sewn sleeves to the corset that made up the top of the new outfit. They made the corset look fancy, she thought, with some buckles and a collar for added detail. The collar gave the costume a little bit of a Tudor-like feel, with an embroidered 'Puddin' across her throat. She thought that the collar made her look cool, made her think of a queen. Harley giggled thinking to herself, Queen Harley with her King Puddin! Harley continued to examine herself in the mirror. Her legs were bare and she was barefoot still, but the rest of the new costume was mostly ready. 

She danced around some more, holding the teddy bear out. After a couple of seconds, she sighed and flopped down onto the bed, tossing the teddy bear back onto the floor. She pulled the sucker out of her mouth with a loud popping noise. She stared up at the pictures of her and Joker she had stapled to the ceiling, along with all the little happy faces and 'I love Puddin' written on the ceiling. She smiled gazing at her puddin. He was so handsome she thought, she just wished he would hurry up and come home—she missed him, a lot. 

Joker was out getting some food for dinner, (unusual for him, he usually sent Harley to do those tasks, but he had wanted go himself. He didn't say why, but he had been gone a really long time, which was starting to make Harley really angry and just a little nervous. Whenever he was gone for a long time it meant he was getting himself into trouble. She didn't like him going out without her. He always found a way to get into trouble, as if he did it on purpose. ) 

Harley sighed. Of course he did it on purpose, that was just how he was and she had to admit, it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. She bit down on her sucker, crushed the candy, pulled out the stick and tossed it as she made a face and reached over grabbing a pillow and throwing it up over her head in order to scream into it, when she heard the downstairs door open. 

“PUDDIN?” Harley called rolling onto her stomach and leaning over the side of the bed, then reaching for her mallet...just in case. 

She yelled again. “PUDDIN?” 

“It's me sugar bear!” Joker called back. 

Harley sighed in relief, releasing her hold on the mallet's handle. 

“What took you so long?” Harley pouted, sitting up on her knees as she heard her puddin climbing the stairs to the bedroom. 

“Well, I thought, instead of just grabbing...food, I might steal some fun food. Took a little longer than expected. Had to shoot the clerk because he kept stuttering and holding a gun on me. Rude.” Joker's grin was huge as he crested the stairs and looked over the top of the half wall that led into their room. Harley swooned at the sight of him, his lips red, his teeth perfectly white as always and his green eyes dancing with mischief. He had gone out dressed in a pin-stripped deep purple suit, a deep orange dress shirt and green vest but without his tie this time, though he had his wide brim hat on that cast his pale face in shadows, and his favorite trench coat. He looked so handsome she thought as he came into the room. 

“Fun food? Like junk food?” Harley asked with a quizzical expression. 

Joker grinned. “Oh I was thinking more along the lines of eating food off of you; whipped cream, chocolate syrup and...” Joker pulled something out of the brown paper sack he was carrying. He held it up showing her what looked like a silk scarf. 

“What's that?” Harley grinned, watching Joker weave the scarf around with his hand, dancing up the rest of the stairs and then, while holding the bag of food, he wiggled the scarf around adding his own little dance, trotting around the room while wiggling his hips in his purple trench coat, his hat tilted cockily on his head. Harley giggled watching him. 

She loved the way he moved. He was a natural-born dancer. He did a spin on the ball of one foot and stopped, his eyes dancing. 

“So, you wanna play with me Harley?” Joker grinned. 

Harley grinned. “I always want to play with you puddin.” 

Joker chuckled. “Good, now I want you to strip.” Joker waggled his eyebrows at her. 

Harley giggled and a seductive smile spread across her face. 

* 

A few minutes later, Harley lay on the bed, her arms stretched out and handcuffed to either side of the bed's headboard, the silk scarf around her eyes, blinding her from the rest of the room. She could hear her puddin moving around, though she couldn't see him and he hadn't said a word in the last few minutes. She thought she heard him undressing, the sound of a zipper, the thunk of his shoes hitting the wall. Finally she felt him sit on the side of the bed. The old bed creaked loudly, her weight shifting a little. 

Then she giggled when she felt him place his wide brim hat on top of her head, his hand patting it down in place. 

She smiled pressing her teeth against her bottom lip waiting for him to do something else. 

“All right Harls, you need to try and guess what I'm using.” Joker's voice was a warm caress when he spoke. 

“What do I get if I'm right?” She asked turning her head toward the sound of his voice. 

“Mm....my tongue.” Joker chuckled. 

Harley giggled. “Okay, that sounds fun!” 

She heard him messing with something then she gasped as something warm and gooey dribbled along her breasts. The sensation was erotic, the warmth flowing over her hard, peaked nipples and running slowly down the sides of her breasts and along the line that ran between her breasts and over her stomach. She could tell Joker was moving whatever it was down to her belly bottom then up again. 

Joker grinned watching the dark creamy chocolate sliding down her breasts as he twisted the spoon he held hovering over her, weaving lines of dark, creamy chocolate over each breast. 

Harley sniffed the air and grinned. “Chocolate!” 

Joker chuckled. “Absolutely correct my sweets!” 

Harley grinned, but then she took a hard inhale of breath when she felt the flat of his tongue, warm and wet, lick slowly over one breast. Harley's eyes behind the blindfold closed, just focusing on enjoying the sensation of his tongue, smooth and wet, mixing with the thicker feel of the warm chocolate running along her breasts. Joker was careful not to touch her with anything other than his tongue, circling the nipple of one breast, very slowly, then he flicked the surface of the hard nipple with the tip of his tongue. Harley groaned, tugging just a little on the handcuffs; her movement caused Joker's hat to tumble off her head. Joker grinned as he picked the hat up and tossed it aside before he continued using his tongue to explore the hard excited nipples of her breasts. 

Joker's tongue slipped and slid down between her breasts, following the line of chocolate to her belly button. He licked slowly around her stomach, alternating between gently grabbing some of her skin between his teeth, to slow tender licks of his tongue. Harley gasped, the warm tickle he was causing spread through her heading straight for her groin. Joker tugged just a little, using his teeth to grasp her nipple. The sharp sensation of his teeth made goosebumps run over her skin. He let go sitting back. Harley frowned when nothing happened for a few minutes. 

“Puddin?” 

That was when she felt the first drop of honey hit her lips. She smiled opening her mouth, a drizzle of honey touched her tongue, then dripped down over her bottom lip and long her chin. Harley giggled. “That one's easy puddin! Honey.” 

Joker chuckled without saying a word. She felt the drizzle of honey run down her neck, sliding down her throat and between her breasts. Joker then moved the honey, zigzagging the sweet oozing goo over her naked breasts, watching the golden sticky sweetness roll down her body. Harley moaned. The honey was sticky and warm. Joker set the honey aside and placed his pale hand against her. He had told himself he wasn't going to touch her, but she looked too good not to touch with that golden glaze over her pale skin. He ran the flat of his hand over the honey, smearing it across her breasts and shoulders. He smiled, watching the way the honey oozed and moved over her skin, then he dragged his hand down her stomach. He was becoming increasingly hard as he spread the honey over her body coating her hips and stomach, sliding just the tips of his fingers into the little patch of hair that nestled at her groin. 

Harley moaned softly, arching against the handcuffs. Joker leaned in, his red lips glistening as his long tongue slowly dragged across her sticky nipple again. 

Harley gasped. “Ohhoh puddin!!” 

Joker sucked the hard honey-covered nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, tasting the sweet honey against his tongue and delighting in the feel of her skin, hearing her gasps of pleasure. Harley jerked. Joker dragged his fingers over her stomach, coating them further with the honey and slipped both his hands down further, brushing the curling hair between her legs again. Harley groaned wanting him to touch her, to quench the burn between her legs, but he didn't; he withdrew his sticky hands, leaning over to bite her other nipple, his teeth scraping along the sensitive surface. He latched onto her breast again, sucking hard before he released her with a smacking sound. 

Joker chuckled. “Mm...you taste so sweet Harley.” 

Harley whispered. “Oh puddin...” 

Joker brushed his sticky fingers over her lips. “I'm not done yet, pumpkin pie.” 

Harley felt Joker stand up and walk away for a moment. She struggled a little trying to move the scarf from her eyes. She tried to rub the cloth against her arm, struggling to force the scarf up, when she heard him return. 

“Oh look at you being a bad girl Harley. Now I have to punish you.” Joker chuckled. 

Harley giggled. “What are you going to do puddin?” 

“This...” Joker's voice was low and seductive, coming closer. She could feel him near her just as she felt something cold and creamy rubbed against her breasts. Harley gasped, the chill sending ripples of pleasure over her body. 

Joker grinned, dipping his hands into a carton of ice cream. He positioned himself between her legs, setting the carton aside, dipping both hands in, grabbing fistsful of ice cream. He leaned forward and smeared the cold creamy vanilla ice cream over her breasts with both hands, watching it drip down her stomach. Harley squeaked at the cold dessert dancing across her skin. 

Joker giggled as goosebumps raced up her body, his hands full of her sticky, gooey covered breasts. Joker massaged slowly, squeezing, then rolling his thumbs over her nipples. The sensation made Harley groan loudly, arching her back pressing her breasts toward his touch. His thumbs slid over her nipples spreading the gooey mess over her breasts completely, serving to make her groin tighten and ache with need even more. Joker chuckled. 

He scooted down, his food-gooey hands gliding down her torso to her hips, massaging, squeezing, slipping through the sticky mess that covered her body. He slid his hands over her thighs, spreading her legs. He reached over and dug his hands into the cold ice cream once again, dropping a small amount of ice cream just above her clitoris, the white cream mixing with the dark curling hair and honey at her groin. He ran his fingers through the ice cream covered curls, spreading the cold cream against her skin. Harley gasped as the cold liquid began to drip down between her legs. 

Joker chuckled. “Mm...so messy....” He licked his lips watching the melting ice cream drip between her legs. 

Harley giggled. “Ahh!! It's cold puddin!” 

“Mm...let's see if I can take care of that...” Joker purred. He smiled as he leaned forward, pressing the flat of his tongue against her and slowly dragged his tongue up, catching the dripping ice cream as he did. Harley groaned, her head back against the headboard. “Ooohhh...” 

Joker chuckled, his sticky hands spreading her legs wider as he leaned forward and latched his mouth against her, pressing the fullness of his tongue against the sensitive nub of her clitoris, rolling his tongue over her. He flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth while sucking her into his mouth, spreading and licking up the melting ice cream at the same time. 

Harley cried out, “PUDDIN!! OoOOoOO!!” as her whole body arched against her restraints. 

Joker sat back with a laugh as he licked his lips. “Mm...let's see what else I bought at the store...” 

Harley whimpered from want. “Puddin?” 

She heard him moving around, then just when she was thinking he wasn't coming back, she heard the sound of a spray can and felt the fluffy cool feel of Reddi Whip hitting her body. 

Harley giggled at the new sensation. “Ack! Puddin!” 

Joker chuckled. “I'm going to make a sundae!!” 

She felt him scoop more ice cream onto her, eliciting another gasp. The cold creamy lumps started to slide down from her breasts to her stomach. He sprayed the whipped cream around the ice cream and then, giggling, Joker poured more chocolate over that. He reached up and smeared the thick, melted chocolate syrup over her lips with his thumb. Her tongue flicked at his fingers when Joker brushed his fingertips over her mouth and chin spreading more of the chocolate. She caught the flavor of the syrup on the tips of his pale digits, mixed with the smooth favor of vanilla and the sweetness of the honey. Next she felt him sprinkling something over her lips. She felt and tasted sprinkle sugar when her tongue snaked out to from between her lips. She didn't know it was colored sugar that Joker was using, pink sugar that made her lips sparkle. 

Joker continued to sprinkle the sugar down her body. “Mm...I'm hungry...” Joker purred. But he reached up and she felt him unlocking the handcuffs at each of her wrists. Harley giggled ripping the scarf off her eyes as soon as she was free. Joker was sitting on his knees between her legs, his red lips smeared with ice cream and chocolate from licking her. 

Harley giggled. “Your turn puddin!” She launched herself at him. Joker laughed, just barely catching her in time as she hit him, smearing the gooey mess that was settled on her stomach across his chest and stomach when she bowled him over onto his back. Her sugar covered mouth attacked his, their bodies sliding and slipping against each other. Joker grabbed handfuls of her hair, kissing her hard, running his tongue along her sugar covered lips. Harley rubbed herself against him smearing his pale body with the chocolate, ice cream, whipped cream, honey and sugar. 

She forced him onto his back, her mouth hungrily moving over his chest, her teeth catching a chocolate covered nipple sucking and biting. Joker groaned, his sticky hands in her hair, his erection hard against her gooey body. 

Harley giggled with glee, gliding down his torso, her mouth and tongue tasting the syrupy mess against his stomach. “Mm, Puddin you taste good enough to eat!” Harley giggled while her hand drew thick lines through the soupy mess, creating white lines through the chocolate where his skin peered through. She reaching down with one hand to grab his shaft, easing her gooey hand up, and rubbed her thumb, covered in chocolate and cream over the head of his erection, slowly, enjoying the texture of melting ice cream and thick, oozing chocolate. 

Joker jerked at the feel of her gooey hand, covered in chocolate, melting ice cream and whipped cream slide up and down his length. Harley tortured him by running her hand slowly, as slow as she could, down the hard, throbbing length of him, then easing her hand up again with just as much slowness, her hand tightening slightly to apply just the right amount of pressure before her hand slipped down again, twisting gently, coating him further with the sticky mess. Joker dropped his head back against the pillows of their now very messy bed, with a loud, deep throated moan. Harley giggled covering him in the melting fluids; the slippery feel was erotic and intoxicating. She slid her other hand over the flat planes of his stomach, then lower still, her sticky fingers sliding over the perfect, hairless smoothness of his groin, spreading the melted mess down his groin, over his thighs, and between his legs, while one hand continued to slip up and down his erection, her sticky hand moved lower to coat his balls in the gooey mixture, cradling and fondling them with her slippery hand. 

Joker groaned. “Oh hot damn, Harley.” 

Joker arched his hips when she tugged playfully at his shaft. 

She giggled laying her head against his stomach, enjoying the feel of melted chocolate and ice cream smeared and smudged across his skin, making the milky white of his skin appear darker, smearing the goo against her cheek. She grinned running her tongue over his belly, revealing patches of white underneath when she licked away the mixture of melting ice cream and other sweetness. 

Harley grinned watching her sticky hand move up and down coating him in the sweet mixture, the squishy sound of the goo as she twisted her hand around his erection. After a few more minutes of stroking him, Harley crawled on top of him. Joker smiled reaching up to drag his sticky, mess covered hands down her hips staring up at her wet opening and sweet covered rear. He licked his lips gazing up at her, smearing his chocolate and honey coated hands along her rear, pulling her hips down to plunge his tongue between her sticky waiting lips, sucking on her creamy covered clitoris. 

Harley bucked when Joker started sucking on her, her eyes rolling heavenward, the feeling of his teeth and tongue sent ripples up her spine. She grabbed his chocolate covered erection and wrapped her lips around him sucking him deep into her mouth, her intent to clean every last trace of gooey mess from his hard white shaft. 

She groaned with satisfaction when she felt him jerk, thrusting into her mouth, the vibration of his mouth against her sent tickling sensations through her core. Joker wrapped his arms around her hips, his hands pressing on her lower back, forcing her down further toward him so that she was practically sitting on his face, his tongue flicking in and out before slowing easing down to explore the soft, intimate lips, the sensitive flesh, pulling her back to suck again on her clitoris. His gooey hands cradled her rear, spreading the sticky goo along the perfectly round cheeks of her backside. 

Harley groaned around her mouthful of him, wrapping and weaving her tongue along the tender underside of his penis, satisfied when she felt him shudder uncontrollably. Harley moved her head up and down as she circled her tongue and lips over him, cleaning off every bit of stickiness. When she was satisfied, Harley moved lower and started to suck and lick his balls, using the flat of her tongue to lick slowly, making sure he felt every wet inch that she covered with her tongue and lips between her little gasps and groans when her puddin found a particularly sensitive spot between her legs to exploit. His teeth brushed just right, his lips sucking until she cried out, her orgasm starting as a warm ripple and expanding to send her whole body to jerking in response. “OooH, Uuhh...Puddin!!” 

Once she caught her breath, Harley sucked deeper, groaning as she did so, feeling the satin sweetness of his erection in her mouth. She could feel him swelling in her mouth, becoming harder, his panting breaths against her clitoris told her he was coming close. 

Joker ran his hands along her sides, smearing more of the sticky mess along her hips, his hands coming back to press her down further yet, his tongue quickly flicking in and out before fluttering over her clitoris while he wrapped his arms fully around her. Harley almost gagged as a ripple of intense pleasure swept over her, catching her unawares at the same moment that Joker continued to fuck her as deeply as possible with his tongue, his arms around his hips tightening as he pulled her down. Harley arched, crying out, coming again almost too quickly for her to process, her orgasm was hot on the tail of the other the two he had just given her mixing together in such a way that she was struck dumb with the intensity of his ministrations. 

A split second later, when she came back to herself, she responded by grabbing Joker's erection, holding him while she pressed her lips down, sliding his entire length into her mouth, sucking hard and deep. Joker finally couldn't hold back again longer, the warmth, wetness of her mouth, the way her mouth completely surronded him and just the way she fucking sucked on him were too much! His legs jerked when he climaxed, cumming hard and fast into her mouth. Joker dropped his head back, his fingers digging into her skin and practically screaming her name. 

“HARLEY!!” 

Harley didn't stop, she wanted him to be a pool of jelly under her, she swallowed everything he gave her, the hot fluid coating her tongue. She made noises of pleasure that vibrated over him and continued to pull her lips up and down his length, sucking and licking, cleaning him thoroughly. Harley continued to suck and lick, gently twisting her hand around his erection, now just a hint softer, causing him to twitch and jerk under her, groaning with complete abandon. She loved the fact that he was only able to make little grunts and moans, jerking involuntarily, his fingers on her hips spasming each time she sucked or licked him. 

Joker took a few more long leisurely licks from Harley enjoying the dripping sweetness of her against his lips and chin. Harley laid her head against his thigh, smiling as the goo smeared against her cheek. She didn't care in the least. 

After a second or two, Harley turned around and nestled into Joker's waiting arms. 

“There's my darling girl.” He chuckled, squeezing her against his side. 

Harley giggled softly laying her head against his gooey chest. They were quiet, the mess smeared across their bodies becoming warm and runny...maybe a little stiff where it had stuck to her hair and their bodies. 

“Wanna take a bubble bath?” Joker asked with a grin. 

Harley giggled happily. “Mmm, puddin that sounds great.” 

Joker leaned down and licked her nose when she looked up at him and they both giggled. 

After a little while, Joker sighed. “We ruined the bed.” 

Harley glanced down at the sheets under them. They were silk...rather they had been silk, and there was no way that they were ever going to come clean again. The damn sheets were already becoming stiff. 

Joker chuckled. “Isn't it Monday? Doesn't that furniture store a couple of blocks away make deliveries on Mondays?” 

He kissed the tip of her nose. Harley frowned in thought. “Yeah, I think it does.” 

Joker grinned. “I say we steal the whole truck! There has to be a bed on that thing somewhere! The boys can have everything else in the truck...the hideout could use a new look I suppose...” 

Harley giggled sitting up, chocolate smeared on her cheeks, her hair sticking to her forehead. “Could we send Bob out for new silk sheets? I like silk!” 

Joker grabbed her face in both hands, yanking her forward and kissing her hard on the mouth. He pulled back to a smacking sound. “To the bath! We have a furniture truck of goodies to steal!”


End file.
